Captain My Captain
by Komikitty
Summary: The Western Prince has come to woo the Eastern heir in the hopes of keeping the southern Sand King from taking his country, what can a teacher and guardsman do? More SasuNaru than KakaIru in this chapter, but it's important to the plot, I swear!
1. Arrival

Author's note: ....I'd only ever read Naruto ONCE. Just what they printed in Shounen Jump. Then one night I slept over at Sesshoru chan's house, and she said, "Hey! Wanna watch Naruto?" My life was forever changed.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them. If I did... insert evil chuckles here

Warning: YAOI! MALE/MALE Relationships; Iruka/Kakashi, Naruto/Sasuke...eventually.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Umino Iruka, Ambassador of and tutor to Prince Uzumaki Naruto, looked up at the looming Palace and sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this Mizuki-san." His aide chuckled.

"You worry too much Iruka-sama." The brunette sighed and shook his head.

"You're probably right." He tightened his knees slightly sending his mount towards the huge gates. Mizuki was right behind him, his mare sulking slightly at leaving the nice grazing area. The clear blue sky smiled down on them, but the sun was evil in her kindness. Mizuki wiped sweat from his brow once again and Iruka smiled.

(I'm glad I wore light robes today.)

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Sir the Ambassadors are approaching the gate." The Captain of the guard put away his book and scratched absently at his eye patch, silver hair defying gravity.

"Alright, I'll inform his Majesty." Both the soldier and the other occupant of the room coughed as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Stupid pervert." The second in command growled, waving smoke out of her face. She pointed at the still kneeling soldier.

"You! Come with me to greet them." Relieved to have orders again the soldier stood and saluted.

"Yes Ma'am!" The lieutenant snorted and strode off, pink hair flying behind her.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"They're here majesty."

"Thank you Kakashi. Sasuke, don't scowl."

"Hmph." The silver masked captain raised his head, hearing faint echos of Sakura's voice as she lead the envoys to the throne room.

"Rise Kakashi, I would have you present for this."

"As you wish my liege." He rose and walked to stand to the right of the throne, opposite of Sasuke, on the left. The black haired boy's scowl had not diminished one iota. The black clad man had to stifle a yawn as the voices drew ever closer.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Greetings honored ambassadors." Both men dismounted and bowed to the stilled bowing woman.

"Please rise, it is an honor to be here." Iruka said smiling. Mizuki rolled his eyes. Umino-kun was really to kind. The female rose and the younger man's eyes widened. She was no servant! She was in the palace guard! He clenched his teeth to keep his jaw from dropping. Iruka on the other hand did not look surprised at all but extremely pleased.

"I said you'd do well, Haruno-san." Turquoise eyes went wide.

"IRUKA-SENSEI?!" The taller man opened his arms to welcome the enthusiastic hug. The two chatted amiably, Mizuki trailing behind them as the girl led them past the great entryway, up the grand staircase, past four floors and down a large hall.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The poor soldier, abandoned back at the main gate, looked at the two horses and the loaded mule.

"I'm always getting forgotten." He whined. Iruka's gelding whinnied in agreement while Mizuki's mare snorted disdainfully.

"Hmph, see if I feed YOU." He took the bridles of the horses in one hand; the mule's in the other and began the trek to the palace stables.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The huge doors opened admitting three figures. One's curves identified her as Sakura, 2nd in command of the palace guard. The other two were the ambassadors. One had silver hair and an arrogant smile, his robes a light gray with teal trim, his breeches darker gray. The other wore a light cotton robe, a shifting green blue, with white trim on the bottom that looked like froth on waves. His breeches were the dark blue of the deep ocean.

Kakashi's eyes traveled up from his legs to his torso, eyeing the tantalizing outline of muscles. Finally, finally he made it to the face, managing to see the scar, before his eyes were caught in amused chocolate pools. They exchanged something there, in that split second before the contact was broken as the two foreigners knelt before the King and his brother.

"Your Majesty, Highness, I am Umino Iruka, envoy from the Lands of Konoha and Kyuon." The prince's frown deepened in expectation.

"My aide and I have come to convey Prince Uzumaki's wishes to court your brother majesty." Two and a half sets of eyes widened slightly in some surprise.

"I had thought his intention was marriage." Iruka looked straight into Itachi's Sharingan eyes

"It is your Majesty." A black eyebrow rose.

"Indeed. Kakashi, escort Mizuki-sama to their chambers." Kakashi bowed and began walking towards the doors.

"Please follow me." Iruka nodded to Mizuki who rose gracefully and trailed after the black clad man like a ghostly shadow.

"Sasuke, I'm sure you have training to do."

"But brother-!"

"Go." The younger boy stormed out, Sakura shutting the door behind him and herself.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Once the two were alone Itachi stood and stepped forward holding out a hand.

"Please, rise. I would not have you kneel Sensei." Iruka took the hand and rose, exerting almost no pressure at all, flashing the ruler a soft smile.

"I am pleased you remember me Sire." The elder Uchiha snorted and waved to a servant to fetch refreshments.

"You made yourself difficult to forget." The scarred man winced.

"I am sorry you had to witness me in such a state." The servant returned bearing cushions and tea. Placing the cushions on the floor on either side of the tea tray she bowed and backed away. The two men sat and Itachi himself poured the tea.

"It is of no matter, I'm glad you are well." The elder man snorted.

"Recovered, majesty. I would not say I am well." A demon wing eyebrow soared upwards as he held out a cup.

"Then why are you here?" Iruka accepted the cup with a small bow.

"Orochimaru is harassing our borders again, and Gaara has offered for Naruto's hand." Itachi blinked, unmoving.

"I was not aware Haku had died..."

"He hasn't. Gaara accused him of treason and sent him into exile." Silence reigned as pin-wheeling red met warm mocha. The king's cup made a soft clink as he set it down.

"That is dire news indeed." Iruka nodded.

"If he declines then Gaara will declare war."

"And we shall be next."

"You can see why he believes a Marriage Alliance would be beneficial." A smirk flitted across the elder Uchiha's lips.

"Those were his words?" The teacher chuckled and took another sip of his tea.

"I'm afraid I dare not repeat what he said in polite company Majesty. But he is sincere in his wish to marry your brother."

"So he does not wish for war..." The brunette smiled.

"He wishes for what is best for his people."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

AN:...well? Is it terrible? Should I quit while I'm ahead? Please tell me...


	2. Meetings

AN: Yes I know, it took forever. My apologies.

&&&

Sasuke growled and pummeled a training dummy.

(How DARE he? It's MY life! What if I don't want to marry some stuck up brat from the north?) The straw head went sailing over the wall.

(I don't WANT to get married! It'll only make me weak!) At last the poor straw man could take no more and exploded, scattering around the courtyard.

"Maa, You need to relax." He whirled growling, his hands forming the seals for his **Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu **. But instead of Kakashi or his brother, a boy his own age stood there, hands in the pockets of light brown breeches, a bright orange shirt proclaiming to all and sundry that he was HERE.

"Who. Are. You?"

&&&

"When will His Majesty be arriving?" Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, if he listened to me, sometime next week." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"And if he did not?" the chocolate haired teacher managed a weak smile.

"Then he could be here now, or two days from now, or never come at all. He is…" the smile gained a little strength.

"Unpredictable." The elder Uchiha's lips curled up in a shadow of a smirk.

"I see." The silence stretched a little longer as he sipped his tea, Iruka's cup lay forgotten on the table. Sunlight shining in from the high windows revealed delicate lines, frown lines that hadn't been there before, but also laugh lines. Indeed much had changed since their last meeting.

"Very well. I shall have a room prepared for him in the event of his arrival."

&&&

The new boy shrugged, spiked blonde hair swaying in the breeze.

"Who I am isn't important. What's important," Eyes the blue of a tropic ocean pierced Sasuke like rays of sunshine.

"Is that you're upset. Why is that?" Sasuke growled.

"None of your business Dobe." Silence descended, and suddenly it didn't seem so warm anymore.

"…Excuse you?" Black met blue.

"You heard me, unless of course your brain can't comprehend-" The two became blurs as the blonde swiftly closed in to attack.

"I'll make you eat those words, Bastard!"

&&&

"…Is Mizuki bonded?" Iruka winced, he knew this was coming.

"Yes. I will be sending him back when Naruto-Sama arrives." Itatchi frowned slightly.

"And Naruto is bonded?" The diplomat stifled a pained sigh.

"Yes but…not in the normal way; His Kitsune, a kyuubi, has bonded with him completely. Their Souls are intertwined and the fox sees no need for a physical vessel." Itachi nodded. His kingdoms last experience with Iruka's own bonded Kitsune had been…less than pleasant. It had left Iruka a broken man and a band of his finest warriors dead.

"How?" The blue robed man bit his lip.

FLASHBACK

_The death of the King Uzumaki the fourth had hit the subjects of Konoha extremely hard. But no one felt the death of the King more so than his Kyuubi._

_Many feared the powerful fox would simply go mad. But at the time of the King's death the Queen had given birth to their son, a healthy boy who awoke even as his mother slipped into the arms of the Reaper._

_Opening eyes that promised to see beneath the beneath, just as the kings of old, the child had begun squalling, as only those newly born could._

_The grief stricken nine tails had raced into the hospital wing and dashed straight for the last remaining piece of his bonded._

_The Nurse had panicked shoving the now orphaned child into the nearest pair of arms. Those had been the arms of Umino, Iruka._

_He had watched, watched to fox bearing down on him and the child. Perhaps some remnant of his humanity remained, for he pulled the squalling infant close and sheltered him with his own body as the magical beast leapt…_

_And vanished; only the red glow about the child any indication of where it had disappeared to. The wailing stopped._

_Iruka stood, his eyes slowly gaining clarity. The nurse had tried to take the baby away but any time it left Iruka's gentle hands the boy would carry on as if his world was ending._

_The council was appalled. A mentally unstable young man taking charge of the prince? But the two would not be separated. He was their salvation, Iruka and the Kyuubi, both bound by a grief so consuming that only Naruto could save them._

END FLASHBACK

"It simply…Happened, Lord Itachi."

"That is…acceptable." Iruka relaxed and a comfortable silence fell over the two. It was quickly broken however by a ground shaking explosion. The brown haired man sighed bowing his head.

"That…would be Prince Naruto."

AN: I'm sorry! It took forever and a day I know and it's short to boot…please forgive me!


	3. In which there is development of a sort

Disclaimer: I don't own.

&&&

Sasuke was impressed, usually his Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu would have taken down any opponent, but the blonde had retaliated with multiple clones and scattered. The ornamental pond had evaporated and the small garden shrine had been completely obliterated, the fauna had fled and the flora was singed and trampled. STILL the fight continued.

Kick

Block

Punch

Dodge

Spin

Retreat

Sasuke stood panting, taking small satisfaction that the annoying blonde was just as winded. Suddenly the other boy began laughing, a laugh from deep in the belly; dark eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What's so funny?" The whisker like scars accentuated the shit eating grin on the blue eyed boys face.

"I like you." The compliment, unadorned and sincere took the young Uchiha aback and the usually cool boy became flustered.

"Wha-?"

"But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you win!"

&&&

By the time Iruka and Itachi had arrived the imperial garden was in shambles. Deep gouges scarred the manicured lawn, whatever trees had once been, were scorched, or charcoal and there in the midst of the destruction...

"Tired yet bastard?" The two boys were down to wrestling now.

"Hah! Not even close dead last." Naruto flew back, propelled by a well placed kick.

"NA-RU-TO!" the blonde boy staggered to a halt mid punch, eyes comically wide.

"Iruka Sensei!"The tan man stood in plain view, hands on hips, forehead vein bulging. In less than three seconds the brawling brat had turned into a meek young man.

"Don't you 'Sensei' me! I told you to wait a week! At LEAST!" Naruto scuffed the ground with his foot.

"But you left, and all the elders were boring and they wanted me to sit through meetings, MEETINGS!" The tone conveyed just how crazy the northern prince thought his council of elders was. Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Naruto, those conferences are to inform the King about the state of the kingdom so he can make well informed..." Sky blue eyes had strayed to Prince Sasuke who was watching this exchange with wide eyes.

"NARUTO-!"

"Ma...No need to henpeck the boy." Itachi raised an eyebrow as his guard captain appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Iruka felt his teeth clench.

"With all due respect, Naruto is _my_ charge." Itachi kept his thoughts to himself, if Naruto brought out Iruka's old temperament, so much the better; But Kakashi's intervention was unexpected, what did he hope to gain?

"Yeah." this apparent agreement put the brunette off balance, giving Itachi the opening he was seeking.

"Sasuke. I believe you have lessons to attend?" Let his little brother suffer from his overexertion, it would teach him to be more cautious in the future. A reckless king was a short lived king, and a fighter who could not anticipate his enemy's attacks was not long for this world. For a second it seemed as though Sasuke would argue, but obedience won over anger and the boy bowed stiffly before stalking off. Naruto watched him go.

"It's him Sensei. I can feel it. Feel HIM. He's the one." The deep feelings expressed in those words sent a pang through Iruka's chest. He'd known that feeling, once upon a time.

"Alright. Naruto, this is King Itachi Uchiha." Naruto blinked, startled. Then executed an eastern bow as perfect as Itachi had ever seen at court.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, your Majesty." The elder Uchiha inclined his head, Sharingan eyes studying the boy intently.

"The pleasure is mine your highness, I do hope you will find our climate to your liking." He turned to Iruka, giving the teacher the honor of a small bow.

"Excuse me Umino Sensei, I have matters of state to attend." Iruka bowed deeply, not rising until the King was out of sight.

"Naruto, go and tell Mizuki he doesn't need to unpack. He'll be going back to tell the elders where you've gone." The last sentence caused the blonde to wince.

"Yes Sensei."

&&&

As the orange clad boy disappeared inside the complex, Iruka became sharply aware that the silver haired man who had attempted to undermine his authority was still there.

"Was there something you needed...?" The brunette took in the guard armor and captain insignia.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Hatake-san."

"Yes as a matter of fact." Iruka suppressed a shudder at the dead tone.

"Well I'm afraid I have things to do-"

"Why is everyone scared of you?" The teacher froze.

"Everyone I asked about you besides Sakura-san is terrified of you. They won't even speak your name." Iruka stiffened his spine.

"If you had time to ask questions then you obviously weren't doing your job, _Captain_." The silver haired guardsman watched the irate ambassador storm off and smiled to himself.

"He's cute when he's angry."

&&&

AN: yes POV jumped around quite a bit. Yes it's been at least two years since I updated this. Yes, the update is short, and I'm sorry.

PLEASE REVIEW, even if it is just to say you read it. Please?


	4. Past

AN: wow, another one, feel special.

&&&

Iruka stalked down the hallway trying to fight off the memories, the feel of her small sandpapery tongue against his cheek, the happy yips as she dashed around the lawn chasing butterflies; her three tails waving happily even though the twirling insects constantly eluded her.

"_Hey...Karu-chan, why chase them when you never catch them?" _Her joy had flowed through their link as she barked her happiness.

"_Because I can Iru-chan. Because I can!"_ He slammed open the doors to a small chapel, not knowing or caring where he was.

"_I'm going to have kits Iru-chan!"_

"_Will you love them more than me?"_

"_I will love you all the same, you are my kit to, silly human."_ Cold seeped through his clothes as he curled on one of the small benches.

"_Will you mind being away from your mate?"_

"_No, the kits will be with me, and I will be keeping all four of you in line in this strange place."_

"I'm sorry..." His whisper seemed to echo in the small chamber.

"_Iruka! Poachers! Save the ki-"_ He remembered the panic, and emptiness when the link was severed.

He could vaguely recall the mad dash from Prince Itachi's study to the small forest next to the wall.

He saw, vividly the mangled body of his birth companion, his soul mate, his little sanbi, Karui.

And he remembered the kits, small skinless blobs of muscle and nerves...

After that, nothing was clear except a red haze of grief and vengeance, destruction of the evil that had stolen a half of his spirit.

He had killed. According to detailed reports written by Prince Itachi himself, he had exacted the ancient law of Solomon. The skinned men had still been screaming when the rescue party arrived, unable to blink, they had no eyelids, unable to speak without lips and tongue hands tied together and dangled in front of their faces as they bled from rough hewn stumps.

An Eye For An Eye.

Yes, he had made himself difficult to forget.

"I'm sorry..." barely even a sigh of sound now.

He had awoken to a dark cell, chains wound tightly about him, under the pretext of keeping him from injuring himself.

He had been brought to face King Oibito Uchiha, and only Itachi's explanation of the bond between the Konoha citizenry and the many fox demons inhabiting their land had saved him from execution.

Some days he wondered if death would have been preferable. How would he have dealt with having to face the spirit of Karui, knowing he had failed to save her and her kits? Ever since then none of the kitsune would think of entering this territory, which made sending anyone almost impossible, very few people would willingly be parted from their bondmates for extended periods of time.

That's what made Mizuki special, he'd volunteered.

"IRUKA SENSEI!" The panicked shout brought the teacher to his feet and he was running before he'd realized he was standing.

&&&

Naruto had followed Mizuki's scent, it was easy, following the smell of pine in this land of cherry blossoms.

"Heeeey! Miiizuuukiii-san! Iruka Sensei said..." Something was wrong, the air felt different.

"Mizuki-san?" a flutter of gray flashed in his peripheral vision in time for him to avoid the aide's wild lunge.

"Hoommmee..." Naruto dodged another grab, but he was exhausted from the fight with his mate to be...

"Want to goo hoooommmmeee..." The glazed eyes were scaring him, and he tripped over the plush rug.

" IRUKA SENSEI!" The blonde scrambled away from the silver haired man. Suddenly the teal eyes focused on him.

"Your fault I'm here..." Naruto couldn't speak past the fear rising in his throat. Suddenly pale hands were wrapping around his neck.

"Wouldn't have come if he hadn't asked, he wouldn't have asked if it wasn't for YOU!"And suddenly the hands were wrenched away allowing the young prince deep gasping breaths.

"Mizuki! Snap out of it!" And then all was quiet save for the blondes hash breaths.

"Oh god...oh god what have I done?"

&&&

Three hours and many reassurances later Mizuki was on his way back to the Konoha kingdom, and Naruto was looking for Sasuke to calm his nerves. Iruka had managed to find his way back to the chapel he'd been in earlier. If they were discreet they could keep this incident to themselves and-

"You're pretty quick for an ambassador." The brunette felt his eye twitch.

"I think it took you a minute and a half tops to get from here to the suite." That did it. The scarred man whirled to face the masked guardsman.

"And why were you following me? Surely His Majesty has a job for you!" The one visible eye curved up.

"Yes, I'm to escort you and the young prince throughout your stay."

&&&

Yes the fight scene sucked I know, I know it wasn't explained well, but I needed to fluff out the chapter or it would have been just the gore of Iruka's past. I'm not sure if a three tailed kitsune is called a Sanbi but in my world it is.


	5. Progress is Made!

AN: Yeah...College is tough, the real world is going to be worse I bet.

Disclaimer: opens her wallet to reveal the one dollar she has for bus fare If I owned it, I would SO not be this poor.

&&&

Naruto found his mate to be in a rather large study, listening to a weird guy in dark glasses ramble on about some war or other. It was to easy to sneak up to the chair and plant himself next to it, laying his head against a black clad thigh.

"!" Sasuke jumped, dark eyes flashing as he spotted the blonde head so casually resting on his person. He was just about to shove the other boy away when the sound of his voice drifted up, soft enough to escape notice by Ebisu-sensei, who was so enthralled by the sound of his voice Sasuke had no doubt he could stand up on the table and strip and the older man wouldn't notice.

"Has anyone tried to kill you? Just for being you?" The dark haired boy thought about it. For being heir to the kingdom? Yes, many had attempted. For being the third strongest in the land? Well, they'd tried. But just for being himself?

"No." He felt the foreign prince nuzzle him softly.

"Good. It hurts." Sasuke had to visibly restrain himself from running his hands through the unmanageable tuft of cornsilk the other boy called hair.

"Your highness have you been listening to a _word_ I've-good LORD!" Both boys looked up at the irritated teacher looming over the desk. Dark eyebrows condensed in a frown, a sneer curling the thin lips.

"Your highness you shouldn't allow servants to be so _familiar_." Naruto was on his feet in an instant bristling with indignation.

"WHAT did you say?" Sasuke silently echoed the sentiment. Had the man NO survival instincts? Surely he could tell the boy was a prince, and even if he couldn't the angry aura practically radiating off him should be a clue to his strength. And if Sasuke didn't do something quickly, he was going to lose one of the few tutors who knew something worthwhile.

"This is Prince Naruto of the Western Kingdom of Konoha, and currently, my Fiancé." The usual expression of condescending superiority changed into one of shocked disbelief.

"No Prince would dress in such a manner!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

&&&

"Must you read that...drivel in my presence?" The silver haired man merely shrugged.

"Well, I've been sent to guard you, so I can hardly be away from you, and you can't expect me to give up my reading material. Being a teacher you should appreciate a love of books." Iruka forced his jaw to unclench.

"It is not a book, it is pornography disguised as literature." The guard captain's visible eye arced in a smile.

"That is true." Iruka's facial expression never changed even as his nails dug bloody crescents into his palm. Suddenly pale hands were holding his and gently uncurling his fists.

"Mm." And pristine bandages from who knows where were being carefully wrapped around to cover the cuts.

"I'm impressed Sensei, the last person I was assigned to guard was screaming at me around now. Your patience is commendable." The brunette felt his scar go pale against the blush painting his cheeks and nose. The man was infuriating and thoroughly confusing. Even with his experience of taking care of a Naruto he was unprepared for the fluctuating feelings this soldier stirred. With the mere irritant of his presence he could drive Iruka to the brink of violence, and yet with two sentences he was contending with more butterflies in his stomach then he'd had since...well...ever.

"You are a very difficult man Hatake-san." the man's visible eye crinkled as he smiled.

"Good."

"Eh?"

&&&

Sakura leaned against the wall, watching Temari, head of the Moon Temple guard, watching Shikamaru, the palace gardener. Ino snorted.

"Idiots, both of them." The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow at the palace's floral artist.

"Oh?" Ino rolled her eyes and pointed an imperious finger at the boy laying on the grass.

"HE believes work, love, play anything requiring effort is to troublesome, and is waiting for her to make the first move." The finger was jabbed towards the blonde pigtailed girl.

"SHE is used to men running away because of her position and power. So she is waiting for him to approach her." Suddenly a lot of Temari's strange behavior around the palace became understandable, and Sakura blinked.

"Idiots." She agreed.

&&&

Naruto was just about ready to beat Sasuke's tutor into a bloody pulp.

_(Patience Kit.) _The blonde growled crossing his arms. He usually wouldn't agree with Kyuubi, but the old vixen had a point. If he turned Sasuke's tutor into mush the pale boy would be mad at him, and he'd just gotten him to thaw. Granted it was an itty bitty trickle of ice water off a huge glacier, but it was progress!

"Ebisu." Itachi's voice cracked like a whip silencing the tutors ridiculous monologue about the proper way for royalty to behave.

"I believe I hired you to teach my brother, not voice your opinions." Naruto blinked as Sasuke grinned, it wasn't a happy grin, it was a scary 'I will have my Revenge' grin.

(Kyuu?)

_(Hush Kit. Watch and Learn.)_ Naruto focused on his mate to be.

"But brother, his lessons are inextricably bound with them, if he stopped speaking his opinion he'd have to give up speech altogether." The blonde watched as the bespectacled man floundered, sputtering.

"Truly? Well then it seems I have no choice but to hire another tutor." Both Naruto and Ebisu looked incredulously at the young monarch.

"But your Majesty-!" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Can he do that?" The look his fiancé shot him sent icicles to his extremities.

_(Honestly Kit! Were you asleep when Iruka-Sensei was teaching you politics?)_ The blue eyed boy scratched his head.

(What does a tutor have to do with politics?) He yelped in surprise as Sasuke dragged him past the red eyed King.

&&&

Let his brother deal with the pest. Someone had to explain things to this idiot. He shoved the Western Prince into a shadowed alcove, pulling the curtain. He could see the fox-like boy holding his nose.

"What's that smell?" Sasuke sniffed then shrugged.

"Jiraiya-San uses these for his assignations."

"His what?" The black haired boy knew he'd sighed more in the day since he'd met Naruto than he had in his entire life.

"Nevermind. Dobe, of course my brother can hire a new tutor, he's the King. My learning must be as unbiased as possible to allow me to contemplate all options and select which is best for my country, not which I've been told is right." For a few seconds nothing seemed to happen, then in the darkness bright blue eyes lit up.

"Ohhhh! So he's getting fired for telling you what HE thinks, and not just what you need to know."

Sasuke sighed.

&&&

AN: Sorry it's been so long coming. Yes that little bit with Shikamaru and Temari was added for Valentine's day.


End file.
